Maya/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct 2/Gold Moveset Special Attacks * '''Flip Kick' - (Back-Forward+MK) - Maya cartwheels forward and attacks with her feet. * Savage Blades - (Back-Forward+MP) - Maya leans forward for two quick dagger strikes. * Mantis - (Back-Forward+FP) - Maya stabs downwards with both daggers. * Jungle Leap - (Back-Forward+FP) - Maya performs a high-flying handspring that comes down feet-first. * Savage Leap - (Back-Forward+QK) - Maya performs a lower handspring that comes down feet-first. * Cobra Bite - (Back-Forward+QP) - Maya performs a quick dagger uppercut that knocks the opponent onto the ground. * Flying Mantis - (QCB+FP, midair) - Maya dives towards the ground at an angle and stabs downwards with both daggers. Super Moves *'Shadow Mantis' - (QCB-Forward+FP) - Maya stabs downwards with both daggers multiple times. Deals more damage and is faster than a regular Mantis. *'Super Tree Cutter' - (QCB-Forward+FK) - Maya cartwheels forward and attacks with her feet, hitting five times and dealing more damage. Finishers * Ultra Combo '- ''(Forward-Back+FK) - Maya performs a 17-hit combo. * 'Ultimate Combo 1 '-''' ''(HCF+LP) - Maya fires some short of shrink ray from the jewel on her headband, reducing the opponent to the size of a mouse. * '''Ultimate Combo 2 '-''' (HCB+LK) - ''Maya summons an elephant that falls on top of the opponent. Killer Instinct (2013)'' Traits '''Unique Trait - Temperance and Vengeance: Maya possesses two daggers; a light-based one known as Temperance and a shadow-based one called Vengeance. She can throw these daggers with "Strike" specials, but they do not return to her immediately if thrown, and the daggers will have to be retrieved. On block, the corresponding dagger will gain a Dagger Pip shown in a meter that can augment the properties of the dagger when next thrown. Dagger Pips can be built by having the daggers be blocked, and on hit all Dagger Pips are expended for that specific dagger. In a mirror match, the daggers will be marked with an icon to show which player they belong to. Combo Trait - Dagger Linkers: If Maya is close enough in the combo, she can throw Temperance or Vengeance using one of her "Strike" moves and can immediately pick them back up again mid-combo. However, as stated before, she will have to go pick them back up herself if the combo is ended or interrupted. Instinct Mode - Possession Rite: Temperance and Vengeance automatically return to Maya after throwing them for the duration of Instinct Mode. Upon the activation of Instinct Mode, they both immediately return to her grasp as well. Moveset Command Attacks *'Axe Kick' - (Forward+HK) - Maya does a short somersault in the air before attacking with her heel on the way down. Hits overhead and can recapture airborne opponents. Invulnerable to lows and throws. Hold the button to fake the kick and land without attacking. *'Savage Strikes '- (Back+HP) ''- Maya leans forward for a four-hit series of dagger strikes. Requires both daggers to execute. *'Air Mantis''' - (Down+HP, midair) ''- Maya dives towards the ground at an angle and tackles her opponent. Only possible from a neutral or forward jump. Requires both daggers to execute. Only hits jumping and standing opponents; will not hit crouching opponents. *'Dagger Pickup''' - (3P) - ''Maya picks up any daggers at her feet or near her in the air. *'Hunter Dash '- ''(Forward-Forward) - Maya quickly rolls forward. Picks up any daggers she rolls over. Can pass under high fireballs. Can be canceled into a jump, canceled with a punch to follow up with a Dagger Strike, or canceled with HK ''for an Axe Kick with extra distance. *'Throw '- ''(Forward or back+LP+LK) - Maya grabs her opponent and then strikes them away. Deals more damage with both daggers. Special Moves *'Dagger Strike' - (QCF+P) - Maya throws a dagger. Button strength determines which dagger is thrown. On the ground the throw is straight forwards, in midair the throw is diagonally downwards. **'Temperance Strike' - (QCF+LP) ''- Maya throws her light Temperance dagger. Has a large amount of hit stun. With one Dagger Pip it ricochets off the ground or walls, and with two Dagger Pips it homes in on the opponent. The dagger must be retrieved before it can be thrown again. **'Vengeance Strike''' - (QCF+MP) - Maya throws her dark Vengeance dagger. Has a large amount of hit stun. With one Dagger Pip it can pass through most other projectiles, and with two Dagger Pips it becomes completely invulnerable. The dagger must be retrieved before it can be thrown again. **'Enmity Strike' - (QCF+HP) ''- Maya throws both daggers as a unified projectile with the combined properties of all acquired Dagger Pips. On hit, launches the opponent. On block, bounces off the opponent. In all cases, all Dagger Pips are spent and both daggers are separated. *'Tumble Kick''' - (QCF+K) ''- Maya cartwheels forward and attacks with her feet. Button strength determines distance traveled. Daggers can be picked up during this attack. *'Leap Kick''' - (QCB+K) - Maya executes a rising two-footed kick that carries her into the air. Button strength determines angle and invulnerability duration. If not blocked, Maya can throw a dagger by pressing any punch button at the apex of the move. When used as a linker, Leap Kick becomes a backwards-moving Tumble Kick. Shadow Moves *'Shadow Spirit Slicer '- (QCF+2P) - Maya places the linked Temperance and Vengeance in front of herself as a stationary spinning projectile that hits five times. Requires both daggers to execute and deals heavy damage. Can gain all four Dagger Pips on block. *'Shadow Tumble Kick' - (QCF+2K) - Maya cartwheels forward and attacks with her feet five times in a row. Invulnerable to projectiles. *'Shadow Leap Kick '- (QCB+2K) - Maya executes a rising two-footed kick that hits five times and is fully invulnerable. When used as a linker, Shadow Leap Kick becomes a backwards-moving Shadow Tumble Kick. Finishers *'Ultra Combo': Maya performs a 41-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a frontflip kick landing in the splits. *'ULTIMATE': Maya flips backwards and unleashes Temperance and Vengeance, which both fly into the opponent repeatedly and attack them with minds of their own. They combine into their linked form and attack from behind to knock them forwards, before positioning themselves underneath the now crouched-over opponent. Maya then comes in with a high-flying stomp that slams the opponent's neck down onto the daggers, though their gruesome fate is obscured by the camera work. External Links *Maya's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage